Memento
by LSpade
Summary: Season 8; Post Hex; AU; Clois


**I know I'm on the chopping block for being lazy with my other stories. I **_**promise**_** I haven't forgotten them or stopped writing new material. I'm just really low on inspiration right now. I am trying really hard to update my other work. Motivation has just left me and I'm trying to get back to one hundred percent. Just bear with me here.**

**Onto this new story: Season eight time. Anywhere after **_**Hex**_**. Thought I'd do something sentimental for a special reason. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no authority over Smallville. None.**

Clark had never seen this particular sight before. From the copy room, he had a nice view of Lois's desk. It was his secret that he would stand right before that very copy machine and just stare at her for long moments, memorizing every perfect detail that was Lois Lane. Currently, however, the intrepid reporter was packing up her things, which was odd. He glanced at the clock that hung across the room. It wasn't even seven yet. For as long as he had worked at the Daily Planet, he'd known Lois to always be the last one out the door; even the janitors clocked out before she did. So, it was a very peculiar prospect to watch as she powered down her computer before standing from her chair.

"Hey, Lois," Clark called out, exiting the copy room. "Where're you off to? I was sure you are always the last to leave."

"Cute, Smallville, but I'm not actually the workaholic you think I am. I have plans tonight," she replied, walking toward the elevators.

"Plans? Like a date?"

"That would be correct." She pushed the button.

"With who? The airplane guy?" he asked, fiddling with the files in his hands.

"First, his name was Joey; and second, no," she said with an eye roll.

"Who else could it be if it's not him?" Clark asked curiously, but to her it sounded a bit incredulous.

"Jeez, Smallville! More than one guy can find me attractive. I don't have a problem getting a date, unlike certain farm boys I know." She had to throw a barb in there. "It may come as a shock to you, but men do tend to think I'm good looking."

Shock? If there was one thing Clark was certain of, it was that Lois Lane was a stunning woman. He felt a pang of hurt to think she didn't think he thought she was attractive. He sighed, "I know, Lois. I'm just wondering what happened to this 'Joey' guy."

He was sure he saw a flicker of pain in her eyes, but it happened so fast he had to spectate if it was his imagination. "It just didn't work out. It's not like we were a couple or anything. Crappy date, so you move onto the next one," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

Clark could sense something wrong with Lois, but he didn't mention it. "So, who's the guy you're going out with tonight?"

She turned to him as the elevator doors opened, "Not that it's any of your business but his name is Kevin." Then she stepped into the elevator. "So don't need me for anything."

As the doors closed, Clark's heart dropped to the floor. There she goes again; another date with another man. Clark sighed heavily and hung his head, still standing in front of the elevators with an aching heart. It was beginning to get very painful to watch the woman of his dreams go out with all these other guys. They didn't deserve her. _And you do?_ There was his conscience again. _You act like she's repulsive to you for years, then when you finally realize your feelings for her and find there might be a chance for you two, your ex pops up and you ditch Lois. Then, when Lana is gone once more, you turn back to Lois like she'd be waiting for you?_ Clark wanted to scream. He was definitely an ass, but he had his reasons. His feelings for Lois were confusing at the time and seeing Lana again felt like she had never left. Things were kind of different between them, so they tried to make it work to no avail. Again. Then she left, and he didn't feel as heartbroken as he usually did. That was when he finally came to the full realization that he was in love with Lois. He always had been. However, he came to the revelation too late. There was no way Lois would let him get close to her again, he knew that.

Feeling lower than the ground, Clark walked back to his desk. He threw down the files he was holding and sunk into his chair sullenly. Work was where his focus needed to be. Easier said than done.

(((o)))

Hours later, Clark was still at the office. Since he talked to Lois as she was leaving to now, he'd stopped two bank robberies – in Metropolis and Gotham City – and a fire two states over in Utah. While he was typing up his last story, his phone went off. The name 'Lois' flashed on his screen and his heart rate increased. He flipped open his phone.

"Hey, Lois," he answered calmly. "How was the date?" He didn't really want to know.

There was a slight pause and then she spoke. "I'm not calling to chat about that," she huffed and instantly he could hear the distress in her voice. "There is a green folder in the first drawer on the left side of my desk. I need it, so please tell me you're still at the Planet."

"Yeah, I am. Hold on." He held the phone to his right ear as he stood up and walked over to her desk. He pulled opened the top left drawer and found the folder. As he was about to retrieve it, something caught the light from a shadowed corner in the drawer. It was a frame; a photo of Lois and himself in the frame. It was from Chloe's wedding. The photo showed the two of them a mere breath away from kissing each other. They looked like they were really into each other. His heart thudded against his ribcage. "Why would this be in here?" he asked himself quietly.

"Oy! Smallville? Did you find it? You better not be looking inside," she shouted through the phone.

"Don't worry, Lois. Your precious story is safe," he replied, half attentive. His eyes were still locked on the photo. That was the last moment they had in bliss – albeit semi-confused bliss – before it was all ripped away from them. It could have been the last moment before they became something more, something beautiful. Did she realize that? Is that why she had the photo hidden in her desk? Did she think about the concept of Lois and Clark as a couple as much as he did? Why didn't she say anything? _Because you ran after Lana; because you didn't show up for coffee; because you pushed her away._ He really hated his conscience sometimes.

"Smallville! Did you hang up on me?"

"No, I'm still here," he said.

"Why the hell are you so quiet? Did you find the folder or not?" she asked impatiently. Obviously she was not in a good mood.

"I found it. I'm on my way now," he said and grabbed the green folder.

"Okay, hurry up. I need it ASAP," she said and hung up.

Clark grabbed a couple of his own files and stuffed it in his bag. He threw his jacket over one arm and picked up his bag, the photo of them tucked safely inside.

(((o)))

"There you are!" Lois flung her arm half in relief, half in frustration. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I'm not a speed demon like you, Lois, and I had to make a pit stop," he said as he lugged his briefcase and a grocery bag with him through Lois's apartment. He set both on the counter.

"What kind of pit stop?" Lois asked, but she was already poking through the grocery bag.

Clark gently shooed her hands away from the bag and pulled out a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. "You sounded like you needed it."

Her eyes lit up. "I do." She grabbed the carton out of his hands. "Smallville, you're the best. How did you know?"

"I know you, Lois," he said softly.

She looked at him for a moment, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. She turned to grab a spoon from the drawer. "Well, thanks. I don't know what else would've hit the spot if I didn't have this."

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "Nothing," she shook her head and dug her spoon through the ice cream. "It was just another day, you know? I woke up in a good mood and everything was fine. Then I find out my dad is in the hospital with a leg injury and I argue with him because he won't listen to the doctor."

"Is he alright?" Clark asked in a concerned tone.

Lois had to compose herself, partly due to the fact she was starting to break down and also because Clark looked so cute when he scrunched his eyebrows in a worried manner. "It's nothing serious, but he's so stubborn. Then I get asked out by Kevin and the day didn't seem too bad anymore." She couldn't tell clearly, but it looked as though a flash of jealousy passed over Clark's features. "So, I'm going along because I'm not about to brood over my father, then Lucy and I get into a fight. I mean, seriously? We're on opposite sides of the world and we're still fighting!" She scooped a full spoon of ice cream into her mouth and began talking around it. "She thinks I'm being a bitch for asking her to stay with Dad. Can you believe that? She's in freaking Europe with him anyway!" She swallowed and continued, "The least she could do is drag herself away from gallivanting around with the next cute guy she sees and pulling some new scam and actually do something productive!" Her blood pressure was rising and she jammed her spoon back into the carton and slammed it onto the counter. Tears were collecting in her eyes, but she refused to let them get the best of her. "Then, to top it all off! Kevin stands me up! What is up with the guys in Metropolis? Are they all on crack? Can someone please tell me?" Lois threw her arms up in the air in frustration and a rebellious tear slid down her face.

Clark was instantly by her side, pulling the spoon out of her hand and turning her to face him completely. "Kevin is a complete ass not to see what a beautiful, perfect woman you are. How can anyone take you for granted? He doesn't deserve you," he said softly, wiping the tears away that continued to leave her eyes.

"I don't want him to deserve me," she said brokenly. He always seemed to do that; break down all her barriers. "I just want to know what it is about me that makes everyone around me fight me. My dad, my sister, men…you." She looked up at him with watery eyes.

He brushed her cheek. "I don't know about everyone else, but you and I hardly ever fight. We get under each other's skin and that's how it's supposed to be. I wouldn't want it any other way. I look forward to our teasing and taunting every day. Everyone else around you is just intimidated by you; how strong you are and how beautiful and smart. It bothers them that they can't be more like you. Don't let anyone get you down. I've known you long enough to know that you don't."

"I don't," she replied hastily. "I can deal with my family being the way they are. I've done it my whole life. It's just I'm worried about my dad. One day, it could be worse that some leg injury and we will never get the chance to patch up our broken relationship and I don't want my sister and I to become bitter toward each other. Why can't we be more like me and Chloe?"

"Your dad knows that you love him and you know he loves you. I'm sure he will be around for a while more and I will be here every step of the way in any action you decide to take with bridging the gap between you two. The same can be said for your sister. You love each other and it might be better once she's grown up a little more and settled down. She'll need you then more than ever." Clark smiled reassuringly at her.

She smiled back despite herself. No matter what happened, she could always count on him. That didn't help the fact that she was hopelessly in love with him and he would never know. She sighed and wiped her face dry. "I don't know why Chloe would want to be like me. I can't even go on a decent date."

"So you've had a little trouble finding a good guy," Clark said. "There are so many other great things about you that would make anyone want to be like you."

"Really, like what?" she asked skeptically.

"You're…well, you're Lois," he said lamely, but he couldn't leave it like that. "No, no. It's more than that. You're amazing. You're independent, never leaning on anyone for anything. You hold your own. You're brave; you never let your fears stop you from doing anything. You're impressively devoted to anything you're passionate about, which is what makes you such a great reporter, along with your ability to forget your fears. And then, you are just passionate. You don't like anyone to know, but you like intimacy. You enjoy cuddling and pillow talk and all that lovey dovey stuff, but it's a vulnerability to you so you don't show it. You give your all when you decide something is worth your time. And you have a big heart, one that has been hurt so many times before that you hide it behind walls of sarcasm and anger. I've seen what your big heart can do. It helped Chloe, my parents, and it even helped me. These are just a few things about you that make you incredible. If people can't see how amazing you really are, then they don't deserve your time."

Lois was gob smacked. She was literally speechless. She never expected Clark to say any of those things. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form a response. "Wow…Smallville…I didn't know that's how you felt," she said, still shocked.

"And when it comes to guys. They're all jerks. You deserve someone who will love everything about you and appreciate what they have when they have it." Clark couldn't look at her anymore. He hung his head and took a step back from her. "I'm one of those jerks. I didn't realize what I could've had until I missed the chance. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Lois." He looked up at her again and his eyes held his own pain.

Lois shook her head and stepped closer. "We were confused and afraid. I-I don't blame you for getting back with Lana. I never really understood your relationship with her, but I have no place to talk. My record isn't that much better. I just wish you didn't cast me aside."

"I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I didn't know which way to turn and in the end I took the wrong one. I should have went after you, Lois. That's what I really wanted. But there was a part of me that had to know for sure what was left between me and Lana. Turns out it wasn't much and we ended just like we always did." He took a step toward her and held her gaze. "I'll admit I also didn't want to know what was between you and me because if you didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't be able to look at you every day. And if we did have something, I couldn't risk losing it or you. Like I said, I was just a scared idiot. Believe me, I'm still afraid now, but I won't let it get in the way of any chance you and I have."

"I'm afraid, too, Smallville," she said, her voice just above a whisper. "I let you in before and I was crushed. I doubt it would happen again, but there's a very real possibility it could. With you, it wouldn't just be another heartbreak, another crack. My heart would just shatter and I'm not sure I can handle that."

"I promise, Lois," Clark pleaded, taking her hands in his and holding them against his chest. "I will guard your heart with my entire life. I won't hurt you like that again. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again. I swear, I wouldn't survive it." Lois just looked up at him, new tears brimming her eyes. He went in for the kill. "I love you."

She couldn't help herself. The temptation was too much. She leaned in and kissed him hard, expressing all she felt for the man standing in front of her; the man of her dreams. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his crushed her body into his, wrapping so tightly around her. Her feet were no longer touching the ground and they didn't pull away from each other until air was needed. "I love you, too, Smallville," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

He grinned widely before capturing her lips again. "There is also something we need to clear up." He walked over to his briefcase, Lois still snuggled in his arms. He pulled out the framed photo of the two of them from the wedding.

Her eyes widened. "Where did you…" Then she realized it. "When you found the folder. That's why you were so quiet. Damn, I thought I had it in the other drawer."  
He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't lessen her hold on him and try to come up with some ass-backward excuse. "Why do you have this photo?"

"It was the moment I thought everything would change for us. It was also the moment I realized how much you meant to me and after you walked away I thought if I couldn't have you, I could always hold onto that moment."

"Hold on, let's get something straight here," Clark said, placing the photo on top of his bag. "You were the one to walk away."

"You didn't follow me!" Lois punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, well…" he tried to think of a good come back, but sadly had nothing. He sighed playfully. "Okay, you win."

"I always win," she smirked, then kissed his nose softly.

Warmth spread all over him and he couldn't help but grin at the beautiful woman in his arms. "I love you, like to the moon and back."

Lois laughed wholeheartedly and tightened her arms around his neck. "That's pretty far."

"It doesn't cover even half of it," he said.

"Well, I love you to Neptune and back," she challenged with a grin.

"You know, we could do this all night," he said, walking over to the couch.

"Good thing I have you forever," she replied.

"Forever?" he thought it over. "I like the sound of that."

**Finito! Yeah, this was definitely the perfect remedy to a bad mood. Helped me; did it help you? Review and let me know.**


End file.
